Canifis
Kharyrll Teleport Fairy ring ( ) Portal Chamber of POH Salve Graveyard Teleport |guild = None |race = Werewolves |map = }} Canifis is a small town in Morytania, which lies to the east of Varrock. It is only accessible to players who have completed the Priest in Peril quest. The town is inhabited by werewolves in human form and can be tiresome to travel to for lower level players. Travel *To the north-west is Morytania Slayer Tower *To the south is the Mort Myre Swamp *To the west is Varrock *To the east is Port Phasmatys Players can teleport to Canifis using the Ancient Magicks spell Kharyrll Teleport. Alternatively, players can focus one of the portals in their Portal Chamber in their house to Canifis. You can also use a fairy ring with the code , which will teleport you just west of Canifis. In addition an ectophial may be used to teleport close to Canifis obtainable after the Ghosts Ahoy quest. A Salve Graveyard Teleport may be used to get to the graveyard outside of Canifis. Notable features Bank There is a bank in eastern Canifis. Agility Course The Canifis Agility Course is available to players with an Agility level of 40 or above. Mazchna Mazchna is the second Slayer master. His tasks are relatively easy and are mainly used by people with low combat levels. Barker's Haberdashery The clothes shop, Barkers' Haberdashery, is in the northern part of the city. All items cost 650 coins each, except for the capes which cost 20 coins each. Coloured gloves and capes are tradeable to free-to-play players, all other items are members only. Tannery Sbott the tanner will tan cowhides or dragonhides for you. Taxidermist The Taxidermist will stuff any monster heads or big fish you catch for a price. These stuffed items can be then used in a player-owned house. Shop The shop is more expensive than most other shops in RuneScape. It also sells thread and needles which can be useful for the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest. Raw meat The raw meat shop lies to the north of the bank. Mushroom patch The bittercap mushroom patch located west of Canifis is used in the Farming skill. Inn The bartender Roavar will sell you a moonlight mead for 5 coins. There are also several quests related NPCs. There is a shortcut to Mort'ton down a ladder behind the inn. Monsters *Werewolf - If you attack any man or woman citizen of Canifis, they turn into level 88 werewolves. *Men - If you wield the Wolfbane dagger, you can fight the men and women without them turning into werewolves. Other people *Vanstrom Klause *Malak *Dr Fenkenstrain *Ulizius Music *Village *Stillness *Morytania *Fenkenstrain's Refrain *The Terrible Tower Quests *In Search of the Myreque *In Aid of the Myreque *Creature of Fenkenstrain *Desert Treasure involves Canifis. *Wanted! involves Canifis. Trivia *Canifis's name is likely a pun; its name sounds similar to "canis", which is the genus that wolves belong to. See also *Slayer Tower *Mort Myre Swamp *Kharyrll Category:Morytania * Category:Cities